Catching up to you
by Lina-Tais
Summary: Tsurara have been by Rikuo's side all his life, protecting him. But what is she afraid of when Rikuo can now protect himself? RikuoxTsurara one shot


'I'll protect him no matter what!... is what i promissed myself in the past. It's the only reason I live. So that I can be by his side, always watching him, always protecting him. But recently I've failed to complete my duty . When he was just a child it was so simple: make sure he doesn't fall into the pond in the garden; play with him, so he is not bored, take care of him when he has a cold (making enough ice to lower his fever) It was so much easier when the master was still a cute little boy. But it's not like that anymore. Now the master is a man. Especially since his night form is taking over more often, the master seems so much more confident. He can now protect himself, so...it seems there's no need for me now. And I was trying to be useful, and getting in the way instead...I'm worthless..'

"Tsurara!" a sturdy voice called out to her, waking her from her thoughts. "What are you thinking about, Tsurara? You were staring at me all this time. Don't tell you've fallen for me."

Rikuo was in his night form now, and was seated on his favourite branch of the huge Sakura three in front of the house. And Tsurara was sitting underneeth the three, her head turned upwards, watching his face illuminated by the moonlight. He was so peaceful, as he was looking at the moon, slowly sipping his sake. That was until he noticed the yuki onna was looking straight at him, and even when he called her name, she didn't react. So he tried second time...and third...well she answered the fifth or the sixth one, he wasn't counting them.

"Ah, Waka! I'm sorry, what is it?"

Her face was red, and her voice was full of panic. She stood up, but cried out in pain when she realized, her hair has entangled in the bark of the Sakura.

"Tsurara! What happened?" Rikuo quickly jumped down, and went to her.

She was trying to undo her hair from the bark, but in vain. In fact it was getting worse with every move she made. He looked at her for a moment, then grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head, ceasing her panicked attempts to free herself.

"Tsurara, calm down"

He spoke softly and smiled at her, making her conscious of how close his face was. And the fact that his body was arched over her gave her a deep blush, so she only nodded and dropped her head down.

"Leave it to me, you just don't move!" he said so near to her ear, that she trembled from the feel of his breath on her skin.

Rikuo started to split every single strand of her hair carefully, so he didn't cause her any pain.

The poor girl's heart was beating so fast and loud, she was afraid that he was gonna hear it. Her face was buried in his chest and she was breathing in the same pace as him. Well, at least he couldn't see her blushing. Oh, this was so embarrassing.

"Rikuo-sama, I'm sorry, I'm troubling again."

""Hmm? What are you talking about?"

He was concentrated on his work now, and when she talked to him, he turned to face her but pulled a strand of her hair a little harder and made her cry silently. She unconsciously raised her head, but hit his chin.

"Ouch!" A low grunt left his lips, as he placed a hand on his sore chin.

" Oh, Waka, I'm so so- Aaaaah"

She moved, but felt sharp pain, when the last strand of her hair, that Rikuo couldn't undo, tore off her head. She felt tears comming to her eyes and put her both hands on her head to ease the pain.

"Wait, silly, don't move so suddenly! I wasn't done yet."

"Um, sorry. I'm teribly sorry Waka." She sniffed a few times as the tears broke out of her eyes.

"Oi, oi, does it hurt THAT much? Don't cry over something like that. You're an youkai, don't forget that!"

He said that, and pulled her in his arms, her face once again against his chest, and he started lightly patting her head, the way you pat a little child when it gets hurt.

"No, it's not that. It's just I'm always useless, and give you nothing but trouble."

He looked down at her. She had clenched her fists with parts of his kimono in them, and had hidden her face, only her ears, brimming red, were visible. His eyes widened as she continued.

"I guess, I'm not worth of being at your side anymore!"

"Wha- he tried to protest but was cut off.

"When...when you were a child I could still protect you, but now... I'm happy that you're getting stronger and wiser, and I'm really proud of you, but...sometimes I don't want you to get stronger, because ... because I feel you're getting further away from me, and I'm running and running, but I still can't reach you. It's because I'm not good enough."

He pushed her from him and tried to look at her eyes, but she averted them that very moment.

"I wonder if it was a good idea to exchange sakazuki with a worthless youkai like m- He put his fingers on her lips.

She looked up and saw his intense glare. 'Is he angry?'

"If you say anything else I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Eeeep, you're angry?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and tightened his grip.

"Of course I'm angry! Do you think I'm so stupid, that I can't figure who to exchange sakazuki with, myself?"

"Oh, that's not it...it's just..."

"Shut up!"

"Haiii, I'm sorry!"

Rikuo let out a deep sigh and the grip on her was now loose.

"Listen Tsurara-he looked at her with a serious expression- You ARE a part of Nuragumi, and I'm the leader. You are my subordinate, and I have no intention to change that fact, you got it?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts!"

"Yes!"

"OK, and one more thing- he pulled her to him once again, wrapping his hands around her- You've always been by my side Tsurara. I can't imagine this house, this clan and myself without you around. Well when I was a kid I thought you were quite annoying, always chasing after me and nagging, but -"

"Really?"

"-Yeah, but later I understood that you were only trying to protect me... Tsurara, I know how important is for you to be useful, but I want you to know that I also want to protect the ones dear to me. So it's good to let me take care of you from time to time, even if it's only your hair, leave it to me!"

"Rikuo-sama...I...thank you..."

She couldn't find any better words to express how she felt. Or maybe she could, but that she could not afford saying. She was gonna keep the three words for herself.

"You don't need to thank me, silly."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to appologise either."

"I understand"

"Haha, you do? I wonder about that."

"Waka~"

She pushed herself from his chest and wanted to protest, but met his gentle eyes looking straight at her. He caressed her hair and smiled. 'She's cute when she's angry, or maybe she can't get angry enough with me?' As he was thinking that, he caught himself leaning closer to her, staring at her lips. He had to stop...right now, he really had to stop himself from going any further.

Tsurara watched as her master's face gets closer and closer to hers. She was stiff, still having one of his arms around her, and the other caressing her hair. This, plus the fact that his eyes were fixated on her lips made her mind go blank. She couldn't move, she couldn't say anything. She could only watch and feel his breath getting heavier as he was leaning closer.

"Tsurara... - he called her name as their lips were milimetres appart and she felt the blow of air that he let on her mouth.

'Damn' he couldn't stop himself, not now. It was too late, they were too close. He took in a breath and leaned even closer, so that their lips just brushed against eachother. Hers were icy and as if they were begging for someone to warm them up. He was just about to put more presure and feel her softness, when-

"RIKUO! GIVE ME BACK MY PIPE, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

His grandfather was screaming from inside the house as if the world was ending. This brought Tsurara's mind back from being completely turned off, and Rikuo back to his senses. He let out the air, he was unconsciously keeping in, and put his forehead against hers.

"I think I gotta get out of here"...

"Right! You'd better."

She smiled with her usual gentle smile, that have been putting him at ease ever since he was a kid. He smiled back and wistled. When his "ride" was here, he jumped on it and disappeared in the darkness, leaving his grandpa shouting after him. She watched him as he was getting further and further away.

"Will I ever be able to catch up to you, I wonder".


End file.
